


The Exploit

by Veera_Kara



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: "So, I heard you wanted my attention", billionaire thieving Tim Scam stated to her, all while sipping his wine calmly. "Well, you have it."
Relationships: Sam/Tim Scam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Exploit

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my fan fiction account, Poison's Ivy

At his arrival the guards stood up from their seats and paved a path for him to cross over to the other side of the room. A long mahogany dining room table was in the center of the room she was just brought in to, and the guards flanking her side urged her to sit in the seat directly across of him, where he was seated at the head of the table.

"Mr. Scam", the guard next to her stated. Sam gripped the edges of the chair's arms and tried to quickly assess a way out of here. "Should we restrain her?"

Scam chuckled and shook his head, motioning at another guard to bring something closer. Sam looked to her right and saw the guard bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Fourteen guards, Scam and her. Eight vacant dining room chairs and a wine glass. She could work with that.

The guard with the bottle uncorked it and poured the red wine into the two glasses, and then delivered a glass to Scam and one to her. She looked at it warily but still gripped the handle of the glass in her hand.

While sipping at his wine and staring directly at her, Scam smirked and said, "You may leave."

Immediately all fourteen guards left her and Scam alone in the room. She listened carefully to the sound of the door locking and the alarm being put back in place. Shit. She was on her own. Dean could barely get their team into Scam's crazy security system in the first place and now they were screwed. She only hoped that Clover didn't mind her swapping jobs because now she had to act her way out of Scam's hands.

"So, I heard you wanted my attention", Scam stated while sipping his wine. "You have it."

Sam took a deep breath and remembered Clover's lessons. She just had to fool Scam long enough for Alex to steal the painting and they were good to go. She raised her eyebrows and smiled in response. "And here I thought you wanted _my_ attention?"

Scam chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "In that dress? You knew I wouldn't miss you a mile away."

Sam bit her lip and willed herself to blush while she looked down to act embarrassed. Good. This was good. A little unnerving because all of their intel on Scam told them that he was into blondes, so they were sure that he would go for Clover in whatever sexy dress she managed to flawlessly pull off.

So either he seriously covered all of his bases by pretending to date blonde women so that they would be thrown off when they tried to con him, or he had a thing for redheads in black, backless dresses. She could work with that.

"Well I can't say I regret putting this thing on then", she said with a smile, while also leaning back and staring him down. God she hoped Alex stole the painting and booked it out of there with Clover by now because she didn't know how long she could keep this up.

Scam's eyes darkened a little. "And what do I have to do to make sure it comes off?" She pursed her lips. Holy shit.

Morally speaking she shouldn't be finding a ruthless thieving billionaire so attractive, and she definitely shouldn't sleep with a total stranger, but for the first time in her life she … kind of wanted to?

' _So this is what Clover's talking about. Stay focused Sam'._ "You like to move fast. Maybe get my name first?" She suggested.

A slight buzz rang in her right ear and soon she heard Clover's voice _. "Sam, I'm out of the ballroom but haven't heard from Alex yet. I'm going to go look for her. Also super proud of your flirting game right now; I have taught you so well."_

Sam coughed slightly in response. She had to keep Scam distracted for a little longer.

Scam smiled, "Melanie Marks. I like to do my homework."

" _I'm in the vents. Almost there."_ Alex said into her ear piece. Sam smiled. "That's good. Keep going. What else do you already know about me?"

Scam raised an eyebrow and took another sip out of his glass. "Eager to find out how thoroughly I do my research?"

Sam smiled deviously and rested her elbows in a crossed arm fashion on the table. "More like seeing how fast we can move past pleasantries."

Scam barked back a laugh and stood up from his seat while placing his wine glass back on the table. He sauntered forward with his hands in his pockets and sat at the edge of the table next to her. From here she could feel his body heat pressing into her skin.

"So, what brings you to my party, Miss Marks?"

Dean started talking, _"Alright Alex, make the third left and you'll be right above the Monet. Video feed is on a loop. Security guards rotate out and you have thirty seconds to make the switch."_

" _I'm in position. Getting the painting now. Be out in five.",_ said Alex's voice.

Clover's voice spoke up. _"Sam, can you get out of there on your own or do you need a distraction? I'm in the car now."_ Sam smiled as she looked up at Scam.

"Well, I'm a big fan of art. You have one of the best collections in the world. Except I got very…" Sam dragged a hand along the outer lining of his pants. "Distracted."

" _Understood. One distraction coming right up in five."_ Dean stated.

Scam grabbed her hand and pulled her up, kicking the chair she was sitting in away and pulling her into the V of his legs.

"I'm glad to see I had as much of an effect on you as you had on me", he said, his lips brushing against her jaw. He looked up at her from the corner of his eye while his hand, undeniably hot, was resting just above her backside where the dress ended. Sam smirked and leaned into him, letting her nose brush close to his and barely touching his lips.

" _Paintings swapped. Leaving now."_

" _Copy that. Tenth black car from the valet area. Sam, you ready?"_

Scam slotted his lips right over hers while pressing her closer to him with the hand he had on her back. She quickly ran her hands from his thighs up to his chest, and then moved her left hand to grip his neck. He opened his mouth slightly and she reciprocated, and then gripped his tie and used the traction to pull his head down closer to her.

Dean laughed. _"Oh great, now she decides to take a page out of your book Clover. I'm setting off the bomb in 3, 2, -"_

A large explosion rocked the building and Sam moved up and away in shock, letting "Melanie" become the scared, helpless citizen she was supposed to be.

"What was that?" she asked in the midst of the alarm. The guards burst into their locked room immediately after.

"Mr. Scam, are you alright?"

Scam rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "It's a security breach. Something you should be investigating, hmm?" he said looking pointedly at his guards. They nodded and ran off to investigate. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and running a hand down her legs. "This dress is stupidly long."

Sam laughed as best as she could while trying not to freak out. "I thought you liked it?"

Alex nervously chuckled. _"Okay… so he didn't investigate the explosion as planned. Sammie, figure out why and get out of there. We got what we wanted."_

"I do like it, very much. But maybe wear something a little shorter next time", he said with a smile that she could feel against her neck. He continued kissing her neck and the sensation went to her toes.

' _Next time? Jeez I have to get out of here.'_ "A-aren't you, um that's, that's nice, but um—" God he was distracting. She wasn't lying earlier. She clutched the edge of his suit jacket tighter. "Aren't you worried about the um, oh my God."

Scam looked up, mildly annoyed that he had to stop but still smiling. "I'll let you in on a little secret. All my paintings on display? They're fake."

" _What?"_ Sam heard Clover and Alex scream in shock. Sam's eyes widened and her breath shook a little. "What?"

Scam nodded and leaned back. "I keep the real ones hidden away so that any thieves who invited themselves to my party only steal a replica. I make them myself."

_Clover cursed under her breath. "I didn't know he was a forger."_

_Alex made a noise of agreement. "Dudes, the painting I lifted looked super legit. He's probably as good as you Sammie."_

Remember the mission Sam. Remember the mission. Melanie would be happy. "So that's good! I didn't know you could paint. They looked so… real." she said smiling while trying to not reveal the bubbling anger under her skin. All this work for nothing. That Monet took her nine hours to paint and two hours for Alex to smuggle the exact shade of white she needed for it.

Scam nodded and pushed the hair on the right side of her face behind her ear, only to cup her head and bring her closer. "A cause for celebration, hmm?" His lips descended onto hers and she would have gotten lost in the flurry of kisses if it weren't for Clover speaking into her ear.

" _Sammie, no one understands better than me that he is super hot, but we have to leave in two minutes. Seriously. They're starting car checks."_

Sam moved back a little and cupped his jaw. "Don't get me wrong", she whispered to him with hooded eyes. "This is very, _very_ nice, but I don't move this fast without dinner first".

Scam chuckled and released her. "Why don't I walk you to the front door?" Sam nodded and he walked her out of the room with his hand burning into the skin of her bare back. This stupid dress. Brought her too much attention.

_Alex sighed. "Is that my cue to hide in the trunk? Dammit."_

"When can I see you again, _Mr. Scam_?" she asked him teasingly while they walked quietly amongst the chaos of the explosion.

He brought her closer so that she could lean against him. "How's next Friday? The Bellagio? I'll pick you up."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Already know my address? My, my. You _do_ do your homework." They were getting closer to the door and Sam could see their car coming next in line, with Clover dressed as a driver with her hair tucked into a hat.

Scam smiled at that. "I'm very good at what I do. As I'm sure you'll see soon enough. At dinner."

As they reached the door, Scam spun her around and gave her one last kiss, and the feel of him pressing into her brought a heat to her core that she knew was _probably_ very wrong to keep feeling. Desiring their mark was in bad form. Especially when he just pulled one over on them. She should be angry. _Very_ angry. But wow he was very… distracting.

"By the way", he whispered, cupping her jaw tenderly. "Remember the dress. And I might as well take the time to tell you I don't enjoy having an audience."

' _An audience? What was he talking about?'_ she wondered. She shrugged in response. "I'm a pretty private person myself Mr. Scam."

Scam kept his grip around her waist and smirked. "I think we know each other well enough by now that you can call me Tim, _Samantha._ "

Sam froze at the sound of her real name and she could hear Clover and Alex gasp over the communicators. _'Play with this Sam'_ , she thought to herself, _'It's okay'._ "You… already forgot my name?"

Scam shook his head while smiling broadly, as if laughing at her. He never let go of his grip on her waist. "You can drop the act. I do my homework, and I am very thorough. Something that I expected out of you but… clearly your intel was wrong tonight. Tsk. Try harder next time, hmm? I'm really looking forward to it."

" _Go for the jealous, scorned lover act Sam."_ Clover said into her ear.

Sam licked her lips and gulped. This wasn't good. "My name is Melanie, _Tim._ So I guess I won't be seeing you again if you can't even remember my _name_ five minutes after meeting me."

Scam tsked and turned her back around, leading her to her car. Clover did her best to look straight ahead with her sunglasses on, and Alex wasn't visible. Right before she got into the car, he caught her left wrist and put his head near her right ear. She could feel the muscles of his chest press into her back.

"I'll see you Friday Samantha. And remember, no audiences." And with that he pulled the communicator out of her ear and held it up victoriously with a smirk on his face. Sam whipped around and glared at him, and he just raised an eyebrow, daring her to do something.

She smiled sweetly. "This isn't over."

Scam smirked back and chuckled, putting his hand behind her so that he could open the door for her. He gestured for her to get in. She wanted to kick him in the face so badly. "Of course not Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes and got into the car, all while glaring at him. Before Scam let her go he crouched down and peered into the car. "Oh and remember, short dress. That's the least you could do after you tried to steal from me."

And with that he shut the door in her face.

She was going to _kill_ him.


End file.
